


He refused

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls out the small wooden box and stares at it, thumbing the edge - her words still ringing in his ears. (Fight scene from Please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He refused

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Cullen and your inquisitor OR alistair and the warden, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 SORRY I JUST LOVE YOUR WRITING AND PAIRINGS AND NEED THE FLUFF
> 
> 16\. First huge fight (Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan)

(The fight scene from [Please)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3109223)

 

The door slams against its frame. The sharp sound startling both of them but she doesn’t stop, fuming as the rage sweeps her away from him. She’s balling her hands in fists, clenching her jaw as she stalks away from his office and she curses, spitting the word. 

Alone, he won’t budge, stubbornness etched on his lips as he leans against his desk, palms spread against the cool wood. He won’t fold and neither will she, the anger eating at both of them, rotting at their core but pride is riddled with bad decisions. 

He pulls out the small wooden box and stares at it, thumbing the edge - her words still ringing in his ears.  _"Take it, I won’t have you suffering or dying to the madness of Lyrium withdrawal."_  She meant well, he knew that, but she betrayed his trust, she betrayed his wishes. 

_"I… I can’t take it again and if you can’t understand that, I cannot remain at your side any longer."  He whispered at her, rage and grief seeping out between his teeth._

The memory of her eyes when she realized he ended their relationship, it pained him. He threw the kit across the room and yelled out his frustration. The Lyrium spilled from the broken flask, the blue glow of his addiction tainted the wall and he stared at it, feeling empty.


End file.
